Gamma Ray
Gamma Ray 'is a primary weapon for the Engineer, added in v1.4. ''Turn your enemies in to walking explosives with this radioactive ray gun. It does very little damage on initial impact, but once you charge them up all the way...BOOM! The radioactive symbol over their head indicates how charged they are. The bigger they are, the longer it takes to blow them up, however yielding a much larger and more aggressive explosion. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Damage The Gamma Ray fires a short-ranged constant yellow beam at the opponents. As per the stats, the beam itself deals rather low damage, only 2 per shot. However, the purpose of the Gamma Ray is to kill opponents over time. Each hit from the Gamma Ray results in the target becoming irradiated. Once an opponent has become completely irradiated, they will die instantly in a relatively large explosion. The player and other enemies within the blast radius will also receive damage upon explosion. As a result, it is possible to indirectly suicide. *Maximum radiation is equal to the individual players maximum health. *Each of Gamma Rays' shots adds 5 radiation points (RP) to the opponent. *The blast radius caused by an exploding opponent is between 150-200 units. When opponents starts getting irradiated, they will be notified by a radioactive hazard symbol (☢'''), as well as sounds similar to those of a Geiger Counter. The more irradiated the opponent is, the more blank spaces in the radiation symbol with be blank (whited out). This happens in four stages: Upon reaching a radiation value equal to that of the players maximum health - amount of RP is equal to 100% of targets Health - the target will explode. As the state of radiation increases, the ticking sound will also become faster and faster - this sound is audible to all players nearby. Other details Once irradiated, if the player is no longer being hit by the Gamma Ray, the radiation effect will wear off at a slow but steady pace. The rate of radiation effect is still unknown, but is estimated to be around 3-5 RP per second. Upon decay the warning symbol will also change depending on the radiation value, as well as the clicking becoming slower and finally stopping upon reaching a radiation value of 0. Equipment The following Equipment affects the Gamma Ray. Trivia *The Gamma Ray has the lowest base damage for a damage-dealing weapon in the game. It also deals the lowest damage per second for any automatic, at only 20 per second. *When the victim explodes, the explosion animation is the same as the Piece Maker and Phat Man explosion animation. *The end of the projectile emits a type of smoke-like vapour. *There is a clicking sound like that of a Geiger Counter that becomes more frequent as you become closer to exploding. *The size of the explosion depends on the victim's size. However, the largest possible explosion does not surpass the size of Piece Maker or Phat Man and does significantly less explosion damage to prevent the player from Suiciding. * This is the only automatic which directly allows for a possibility of Suicide while using the weapon. * Because of the game seeing Radiation as a status effect, this and any other weapons which inflict it can be used to combat most hackers who have infinite health. Video demonstration Category:Battle Bears Category:Engineer Category:Primary Category:Radiation Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Weapons